Toys
by Violet Trancy
Summary: WARNING YAOI! Don't like, don't read. No plot, just kinky sex AloisxCiel


Alois started pulling toys out of the drawer next to his bed. "I bet Ciel will like these, I can't wait to show him!" He smirked and adjusted the chair next to the door.

Hannah knocked lightly before opening the door, "Sir, Ciel is here. He's waiting for you."

Alois smiled, "finally! Hannah I don't want anyone to disturb me while Ciel is here…Did you give him the drink I made?"

She nodded, "I told him it would be rude to refuse."

Alois grinned; "good now get out of my way." Hannah quietly obliged. "Ciel I'm so glad you came!" Alois yelled and jumped on top of him.

"Get off me Trancy!" Ciel shoved him, "there better be a good reason for you calling me out here."

Alois smirked, "oh there is. Come with me up to my room and I'll show you." He dragged Ciel away, giving Claude silent orders to stay out.

He closed the door behind them and just stared at Ciel. His ice blue eyes, perfect body frame and delicate arms crossed over his chest. Alois imagined what his skin would feel like against his own. He bit down on his bottom lip and turned his back, "I want to show you my new toys. If you're nice I'll let you play with them."

Ciel balled his hands into fists, "you brought me out here for something as stupid as toys? This is pathetic even for you, Trancy."

Alois smirked, his back still turned to Ciel. "I bet you'll like my toys, they're my favorite."

Ciel sighed; "this trip was pointless I'm leaving." Alois whipped around and tackled Ciel to the ground; he straddled him and looked down at the struggling child.

"What are you doing Trancy; get off me! Sebas…"

Alois tied a white cloth around Ciels mouth, "even if I did allow you to talk, Sebastian won't come. At least not for a while; he's being entertained." He noticed Ciel was breathing heavy and his struggling had calmed down. Alois smiled evilly and started tracing different symbols on the boys' chest. Shivers ran through Ciels body. "Feeling a bit sensitive? Weak? Dizzy? That's probably because of the drink I made you! Don't worry it's not permanent; it just lasts long enough for me to have my fun!"

Ciel glared at him and made an attempt to speak; his voice muffled by the gag. Alois stripped Ciels upper body and started rubbing his hands up and down his pale skin. He felt Ciels muscles react to his touch. He laughed; "it feels better than I thought; like silk!" He stood up, "I'm tired of having you on the floor," he dragged Ciel by the waist to the chair next to his door. He sat him down and tied both wrists.

"Not time for your ankles yet; and you won't need this anymore!" He tore the eye patch off Ciels face revealing his contract seal with Sebastian. "Are you ready to see my toys?" Alois walked away to retrieve something by his bed; Ciels eyes widened when he saw the whip in his hands. "This one's my favorite; I've been dying to use it on you." He cracked the whip across Ciels chest; he whimpered and struggled against his wrist restraints.

Alois frowned and leaned in close to Ciels ear, "I want to hear you scream; I want to hear every moan. I'll take the gag off if you promise to behave yourself." Alois removed the gag and smiled at Ciels pained facial expression.

"You're crazy Trancy," Ciel whispered.

Alois cracked the whip again making Ciel scream; red marks decorated the boys' chest. "You don't call me that here; you will only call me master got it?" Ciel just stared at him with a blank facial expression. "Answer me!" He smacked the whip repeatedly until Ciels chest was completely red. "Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to keep punishing you?"

Ciel was breathing heavily, but managed to answer "yes, master."

"Not loud enough!" Alois cracked the whip across his face, "say it louder!"

"Y…Yes master." He growled.

Alois smiled and dropped the whip, "good boy. I think you're ready to see my other toys now." He walked back over to his bed; stripping off layers of clothes as he went until he was completely naked. Ciel closed his eyes; embarrassed to be a part of this.

He felt Alois strip off what was left of his clothes and tie his ankles to the legs of the chair. "Look at your master." Ciel opened his eyes and saw Alois holding two different items. One was a bottle and the other was something he'd never seen before. It was pink and had a funny shape to it. Alois grinned evilly when he noticed Ciel staring at the strange object. "You don't know what this, is do you?" Ciel shook his head.

"I bet you'll love the way it feels, especially since your body is extra sensitive." He got down on his knees and stared up at Ciel. He heard a vibrating noise and felt Alois put the object between his legs. He let out a mixture of screams and moans; he struggled against his restraints. Being honest it did feel amazing, but he would never give Alois the satisfaction of knowing that; telling him that he did enjoy what he was doing, to a certain extent.

"Tell me how much you enjoy being treated like this. You can't lie; your body's betrayed you." Ciel bit down on his bottom lip; still refusing to give in. The vibrating between his legs increased, causing a small moan to pass through his lips. Alois giggled, "I'm waiting."

"I l…like being treated like this m…master."

He tossed the vibrating toy to the side and revealed his contract seal with Claude, "I can make it feel even better." Alois started licking Ciels erection from top to bottom, his body started shaking uncontrollably. Alois smiled, "moan for your master. I'm tired of you holding everything in; I know you enjoy it." He took all of Ciel into his mouth at once; using his hands on himself. Ciel felt the warmth around his erection, Alois using his tongue amazingly; he couldn't help but moan. Without realizing it, he'd started thrusting into Alois mouth.

Every touch, every movement was incredible; he whimpered when Alois pulled away. He straddled Ciel; showing off his own erection and opened the bottle from earlier. He held the open bottle above Ciels chest and let the contents spill out; body oil. It felt like lava running down his wounded chest; he screamed and struggled under Alois. He felt the sting of Alois hand on his cheek.

"Absolutely pathetic!" Alois slammed both his hands onto Ciels chest and started rubbing the oil up and down; making sure to leave scratches as he went. Ciel closed his eyes and bit back the pain, "perfect!" He heard Alois say. He leaned forward and roughly kissed Ciel. He forced his tongue into his mouth; dominating him almost instantly. Ciel stopped fighting him; Alois was going to have his way and there was nothing he could do about it.

Alois pulled away, leaving a tingling sensation on Ciels lips. "You can't get away with me on top of you, so I think I'll undo your wrists. It's no fun unless I get some scratches too," he snapped the restraints off. Ciel instantly grabbed Alois waist and dug his nails into his skin, he bit down on his bottom lip until he tasted blood. _Finally, he wants me too._ He grabbed Ciels erection and forced it inside.

Ciel clawed Alois lower back, "s…so warm!" He shouted. Alois ignored the pain shooting through his body and started grinding against Ciel; he let a moan escape, gripping Alois hips even tighter.

"Dammit Ciel, move!" Alois slapped him across the face again. He thrust into Alois causing him to scream in pain and pleasure. "Finally," he heard Alois say between rapid breaths. They moved in perfect sync; both moaning loudly.

"Alo...er I mean master s…stop I don't like this new feeling," Ciel managed to choke out. Alois grabbed a fistful of Ciels hair, jerked his head back and started biting his neck.

His teeth broke the skin; Alois licked up the blood running down Ciels neck. "I'll make it feel amazing." Alois wrapped his fingers around Ciels throat and squeezed; not enough to hurt him. He moved faster Ciel automatically reaching his climax, releasing into Alois who followed after.

They stayed in the same position for a minute; trying to catch their breath. Alois stood up; pulling Ciel out of him and snapped Ciels ankle restraints off. Ciel slid off the chair and onto the floor feeling exhausted. He watched Alois stumble around the room, gathering his clothes. He dressed himself; his tie crooked and his shirt halfway buttoned. He glanced at Ciel and threw his clothes at him, "get dressed."

He gathered his strength and managed to get dressed; he examined himself in the mirror. Messy hair, no tie and a wrinkled shirt. "Let's go, Claude and Sebastian should be done by now," Alois shouted as he left the room, Ciel stumbling after.


End file.
